In some cases, an enterprise might want to select an index of resources from a plurality of resources of various types. Moreover, different types of resources might be associated with different current values and/or different levels of risk. By selecting appropriate resources, and allocating value to those resources, the future performance of the index of resources may be expected to behave in a desirable fashion. Manually selecting resources and/or allocating value to those resources can be a time consuming and error prone process—especially when there are a substantial number of potential resources and/or a substantial number of resources to be considered. By way of example only, the resources being considered by an enterprise might comprise equities or similar assets. In this case, risk, specifically how and where it is allocated, can have a substantial impact on whether an investment achieves its goals. For example, emerging-markets strategies that hew closely to a market-capitalization-weighted benchmark index might introduce a variety of risk distortions and other missed opportunities that may be unrecognized by the enterprise.
It would therefore be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically facilitate a multi-factor risk analysis for a set of resources in an automated, efficient, and accurate manner.